User talk:EDFan12345
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 20,000. Welcome to my talk page! Remember to leave a message! EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • If you are leaving a message to meet you on CP, don't bother because I've quit Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, EDFan12345! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome to this wiki i hope you have fun editing --Joey48394 23:00, September 18, 2009 (UTC) GOOD LUCK Do You? Hi Im Merbat! Umm Do You Play Cp? (Club Penguin) Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes,Yes I do Ya I play. User:EDFan12345 Talk to me Wanna Meet Me There? In Server Mukluk? --Merbat Talk to me! 15:25, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Sure! In the Lodge Attic? Okay!!! My Penguin Name Is Mer Penguin Merbat PROTIP: How to post a picture. --'Zapwire' (Talk|contribs) 21:00, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! User:EDFan12345 TALK TO YOUR MASTER! Award And Question Are You Beta? And Hope You Like It!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not a beta. Thanks for the award. [[User:EDFan12345|'''''EDFan12345 likes Yams! ]] I Like Yams! IRC A lot of us talk on the IRC. You can easily talk to the users here, easily. See Project:IRC for info. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (link=User talk:Zapwirelink=Special:EmailUser/Zapwire) 22:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sith Cubs Wiki Help Desk Response You Asked: "How come the logo changes all the time?" ----- I believe the logo is set to change form time to time - if you find this annoying please appeal to have it changed. SU Contest 1 Winner! Congratulations, you sure are good at SU-ing, you won a trophy and an SS medal ! Here you go ! Meet me in Club Penguin Server mittens --Metalgearboy I love penguins Do you? If not, you are going to die slow and painfully!!! Roooooaaaaarrrr! 12:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) AWARD! -- 13:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) FAKE Ur volcano Swf is fake! I know that. It is supposed to be a POSSIBLE one. [[User:EDFan12345|''EDFan12345 likes Yams]]I Like Yams 12:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) From the Administration Thank you for your recent help in reverting 'SPAMNESS'. - Wompus78 21:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The biggest mission yet! We need to catch Gus Clanky. Mission 7 is coming Febuary 7, 2010. Be there, agent, and we can stop Clanky and his ways of evil. --Spongebobrocks09 Blue cheese and green gravy! 02:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 13:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks! thanks it looks awesome!--[[User:K8lkgg|'Hey hey user check out']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'my talk']] [[User:K8lkgg|'and my user page!]] 19:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) RE RE i did i was it on my talk page i do wont DanielD as a penguin That works fine :P (ITs for http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ben_100022/The_Horse_Races ) --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 17:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) dont have items If you don't have the items just use the ID's for them. It works. --I use my imagination. Do you? -Sponge Fan!!!!! 21:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ok... ok... Can you still do mine? --I use my imagination. Do you? -Sponge Fan!!!!! 21:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) to club penguin can l be on the soccer team l am todette2 can l form todette2 to club penguin can l be on the soccer team l am todette2 can l form todette2 Party invite!!! EDFan, you are invited to a party! The signup is here. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 23:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, EDT is Eastern Standered Time. The title says it all. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 15:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Requests I know it's not Illegal,but this ideea about Penguin Storm is bad.Why? 1.You hacking Club Penguin. 2.You SHAVER Famous penguins. Dodo8My talk page 15:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Reminder REMINDER:The TC party is tonight. Make sure you'll arrive! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your invited to the Gary the Gaget Games! The signup is here. There are 4 teams, red, blue, green and yellow, 4 on a team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) reminder the party is in 30 minutes get ready!--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 20:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) blizzard Can you belive it? Dodo8 accused me of hacking. I don't. Your one of my best freinds, you know for a fact I would NEVER hack. Please help me, he's hurting my feelings and making me cry. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 13:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Come on Bowling Rock, my igloo. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) hey GGD had to go to a daycare, so if you wanna get on iCP boiling rock is where I will be ;) --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 12:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) http://icpv3.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=207 Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? New Wiki Okay, you like shops on the CPW, but they were banned. Please go to http://clubpenguinshops.wikia.com if you would like to run your shop! Guess what? We got 80 articles before the wiki turned a day old! :) GGD, CPM, Alx, and Hal work there as well! --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 12:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wanna go on the i word? Boiling Rock, my igloo. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 13:51, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I word Come on Boiling Rock, Dojo. I made a new account, Gary Numbah6. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 12:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol lol...I have no idea what happened.When I saw the picture I was like "wut?"--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speech Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 19:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) You're Happy77! Dear EDFan12345, I have figured out your secret identity as Happy77. It says the your coins feature, not friend button, ignore button, etc. So, it was taken by Happy77 herself, and it days it was taken by you, so I have figured out your secret! HA! --Mariobilly 01:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. PLEASE add me as a friend on Club Penguin.